Entre Luces y Sombras
by GrellSutcliffDeath
Summary: Sientes el dolor del pasado...la soledad se volvio una amiga traicionera...cuando crees que tu vida no podria detenrse y acabar con tigo...el amor...fue la razon por la que sigues vivo...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Hola que tal!? Soy una pequeña chica nueva aquí…. Y supongo que quería empezar un un fic que declara uno de mis grandes gustos que es South Park =D**

**Para serles sincera estoy "in love mood" con mi adoradicimo Kyle! Lo amo! Amo a los pelirrojos y el es una ternurita muy hermosa que me encanta desde que lo conocí…(además ni soy tan inocente…soy una loca pervertidora de mentes que adora el yaoi así que si ven Lemon en este fic ni se vayan a sorprender [que lo mas probable es que haya Lemon porque soy una pervertida =3=] pero bueno para aclararles que el fic trata de Kyle y un oscuro pasado Uhh…oscuro~ y bueno…hay amor…mucho amor así que no hay una pareja definida hasta el final) Por favor lean y dejen review para oír sus opiniones que los review son mi fuente de vida y sin ellos muero de suicidio mental - ok…supongo que ya es mucha platica…pero espero que les guste mi fic disfruten**

**P.D: Kyle esta narrando la historia =P**

**Parte 1: Prologo **

No mucho tiempo llevo que vine aquí….Al menos eso recuerdo….

Mis padres me trajeron, no pidieron mi opinión ni nada….siento que ya eh estado siguiendo órdenes durante mucho tiempo… Solo quiero….quiero ser feliz….pero en esta vida eso es un simple sueño.

De vez en cuando salgo a caminar cuando está lloviendo, las gotas de agua me hacen sentir con vida, voy a un lugar muy verde y en medio de todo mi alrededor miro al cielo y cierro mis ojos…Me siento tranquilo al fin….Escucho silenciosamente la música de la lluvia, ¿tonto, verdad?; siento que…estoy solo…y que estoy predestinado a quedarme así…vaya idiota…

Recuerdo que ese día mi madre me había dicho que fuera a traer algunas cosas de la tienda, se le olvido comprarlas y yo tenía que pagar el presio, "Vaya mierda", Eso dije en mi cabeza después de que me dijeron que yo fuera….pero bueno…ya que….

Estaba regresando de la maldita tienda, el tipo que me atendió era un completo pendejo! Me entretuvo solo porque el presio de todo no era el correcto, ¡¿acaso no sabe que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que esperar unos jodidos 15 minutos para checar el presio?! Corrí rápidamente por el parque empujando levemente a la gente que pasaba y sin pensar un golpe bastante fuerte apareció en mi cara y Salí tirado en al suelo….supongo que había chocado con alguien¬¬….

-"Joder….vaya golpe"-Dije levemente sobando mi pobre cabeza que milagrosamente no tenía un moretón por el golpe.

-"Eh,tu, ¿Estás bien?".-Lentamente abrí los ojos y observe a un chico de cabello negro unos ojos azules que sin querer me parecían… ¿hermosos?...

Me estaba ofreciendo su mano para poder levantarme, tome su mano y me levante rápidamente:

-"Supongo que esto será tuyo…".-Ese chico me dio mi gorro que al parecer por el golpe se abra caído.

-"Si, gracias, lamento el golpe…".-Dije colocándome el gorro

-"No hay problema, eh hecho muchos amigos de esta forma, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Su pregunta me pareció repentina, apenas y me conocía hehe…pero supongo que él no sería una mala persona:

-"Me llamo Kyle…Kyle Bloflovski"-

-"Yo soy Stan Marsh, ¿no te había visto por aquí?..."-

Cielos….supongo que era bastante notable que yo no era de ese tan extraño lugar:

-"No...De hecho yo…vengo de otra parte, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu por aquí?"-Dije tratando de negar el tema de mi anterior "hogar"…si es que le podía llamar así, Stan iba a contestarme pero una voz de lejos interrumpió nuestra plática amistosa:

-"Eh, Stan, ¿Con quién coño estás hablando?"-

Un grupo de chicos se acerco, entre ellos vi a un tipo gordo con una chaqueta roja, de verdad me parecía ridículo:

-"Ah, Cartman…El es Kyle es nuevo en South Park y-"-

-"¿Quién demonios es este marica?".-Dijo ese tal Cartman dirigiéndose a mí

-"Eh, tú no me llamas marica hijo de puta"-

-"Oh vaya!...El MARICA ya se enojo y que me vas a hacer?"-Me dijo en cierto tono burlón

Estoy seguro de que de no haber sido por Stan le hubiera dado una paliza a esa maldita bola de grasa…pero supongo que si comenzaba mis primeros días aquí con algún pleito mis padres me encerrarían en casa hasta que me disculpara…y sabemos que yo no me hubiera disculpado ¬¬….

-"Ya Cartman! Otra vez tú y tus jodidos comentarios"-

Esos dos comenzaron una pequeña discusión hasta que finalmente decidieron retirarse, ese Stan me miro y me hizo una seña de despedida antes de alejarse con todos los demás... Supongo que…había hecho un nuevo amigo y un posible enemigo…

Llegue a casa todo agotado tanta fue mi distracción con ese chico que había olvidado que debía ir a casa…aunque realmente eso no me molestaba, me gusta sentir esa sensación tan poco usual de que no tengo que regresar a mi mundo de depresiones, aun así mi madre me dio un largo sermón de lo preocupada que estaba, va! Yo solo me fui a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama… Ahora múltiples recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, aquellas oraciones que pasaron por mi mente hace ya 2 años:

"_La soledad es tu única amiga, pero no te confíes, ahora incluso ella es una traicionera"_

"_¿Alguna vez soñaste con saber que como es la sensación de sangre ajena en tus manos?"_

"_Si no queda de otra solo…disparare el gatillo y acabare con la pesadilla que se esconde en mi mente"_

"_Tu….Tú fuiste el que tomo la llave equivocada y entro a una puerta donde el sufrimiento que tienes nunca será consolado…"_

"_Finalmente….ahora en ese espejo roto…..veo mi cara cubierta de rojo carmesí….es la sangre de esa maldita persona…pero…ahora son mis lagrimas las que se mesclan con esa sangre…."_

¿Por qué no salen de mi cabeza? ¡Quiero olvidar ese pasado! ¡Yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz! ¡Quiero sentir por una vez esa sensación de tranquilidad sin temor a que mientras duermo esos recuerdos regresen! ¡Yo quiero-….quiero ser feliz….

**Espero y les haya gustado recuerden que no hay una pareja definida…. Es solo Kyle encontrando sentimientos yaoi en su interior xD cosita~ lo amo…porfa sigan leyendo y esperen el próximo capítulo mis queridos lectores! Los amo Bye bye miau! ^/^**


	2. Chapter 2 La escuela

**Estoy a tal grado de querer suicidarme! T_T Han pasado ya millones de años que no actualizo….perdónenme! E estado muy ocupada y apenas y la escuela me deja respirar, luego las sesiones de fotos que tengo que hacer, y luego los exámenes, luego los dibujos y…AHHH! Pero yo soy de esas personas que no dejan ningún trabajo sin terminar, he de decir que odio dejar algo inconcluso…Kyle merece algo mejor ^^ bueno, aquí les tengo más! Espero que les guste leerme OuO.**

**Por favor disfruten!**

**P.D: GAAA! No saben cuanto sufrí escribiéndolo, al punto de terminarlo, la ***** Computadora se apago sin avisar! AHHH! Y tuve que empezar de nuevo T_T**

**Parte 2: La escuela ¬¬**

Desperté exaltado de la cama! El maldito despertador fue el que me levanto de la cama, estaba tan ocupado apurándome y acomodando todo que ya había olvidado que sería mi primer día en la escuela, que emoción ¬¬

Mis padres no me llevarían ya que la escuela no estaba muy lejos de mi actual casa, así que durante un momento me encontraba yo caminando por las calles repletas de nieve y mi mochila la llevaba colgada de un hombro, iba tan distraído pensando en lo que había soñado la noche anterior que de repente sentí como chocaba con un chico que al parecer iba mas apurado que yo, y cuando me di cuenta el pobre estaba en el suelo -_-U:

-"Eh, perdón, estaba distraído y no me di cuenta ^^U"-Le dije al chico extendiendo mi mano para que se levantara.

-"Amm…no te preocupes, yo…estoy bien ^^"-

El parecía nervioso lo que me daba la impresión de que no era una mala persona, sinceramente me parece que estos días me encuentro con gente a puros choques ¬¬

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-Esperaba que mi pregunta no haya sido tan repentina para el.

-"¿Yo? Este…bueno, puedes llamarme Butters"-El extendió su mano y me saludo amablemente, hehe, cosa que dudaba que sucediera aquí seguido.

De un momento a otro me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos caminando hacia la escuela teniendo una conversación para convivir, menos mal, había conseguido otro compañero, o al menos eso pensaba, y fue cuando llegue a la entrada de la escuela que Butters desapareció de repente, supongo que se le habría hecho tarde.

Me tomo unos cuantos minutos buscar mi casillero, me habían dado un papel con mi numero, no me costó mucho encontrarlo "4623" me parecía fácil recordarlo.

Al abrirlo para poder colocar mis cosas, pude escuchar una voz bastante familiar, y voltee enseguida… volví a toparme con unos bellos ojos azules:

-"Hola! No me costó mucho encontrarte otra vez"- Stan me miraba con una sonrisa bastante cálida, yo solo pude regresarle la misma sonrisa.

-"Veo que hoy no vienes con tus amigos"-Dije mirando hacia otra dirección ya que me encontraba algo nervioso.

Por un momento sentí un silencio bastante incomodo, regrese mi mirada hacia él y observe nuevamente sus ojos, ahora que lo estaba notando, el me tenia acorralado, estaba bloqueando posibles salidas con sus brazos, aunque...por alguna razón no me importaba.

-"Stan! ¿Ya vienes o qué?"-Los dos volteamos al mismo tiempo y no tan lejos se encontraba una chica, era bastante guapa, tenía su cabello negro y su ropa era de variantes rosas y violetas.

-"Voy Wendy"-Algo me decía que esa chica tenía algún parentesco con Stan.

-"Me voy Kyle, nos vemos luego"-Se alejo, pero justo antes de irse con esa "Wendy" me dedico una sonrisa cálida y alegre. En ese momento sentí como mis mejillas ardían, las toque, estaban calientes, Joder, ese chico me provoco ese sentir tan extraño…Pero… ¿Por qué? Es un chico y yo…soy un chico, ¿acaso no se vería algo raro el hecho de que el a mí me gusta-…¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo?! ¡Es mi mente, solo está jugando con migo! Si…solo es eso, nada más.

Para mi desventaja, clase que pasaba, clase en la cual no me podía concentrar, estaba bastante nervioso, por lo que había pasado hace rato, por alguna razón no dejaba de ver a Stan; ¿Qué mierda me pasa? T_T. Otra cosa es que en esos momentos yo era considerado "el nuevo del grupo" incluso para los maestros, además que a cada rato ese tal "Eric" me hacía de cuando en cuando señas, solo para molestar, y todo resulto peor cuando me pidieron que me presentara frente al grupo y salió el tema de que era judío, lo cual provoco que ese tipo empezara con mas insultos ahora sobre eso.

Para mi suerte las clases pasaron rápido y yo pude irme de ahí antes de que Eric me viniera con otra estupidez acerca de mi religión; llegue a casa y me encargue de hacer mis deberes, era aburrido pero era mi obligación ¬¬.

Ya iban a ser las 6:00 p.m. y yo seguía tratando de resolver uno de los malditos problemas que habían dejado de tarea, entonces escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación:

-"Pase, está abierta!"-Lo dije sin mucha preocupación en ver quién era.

Cuando oí que abrían la puerta, vi a mi hermano Ike, hehe, ya tenía 10 años él, y a decir verdad me sorprendía lo mucho que había crecido:

-"Eh, hermano, llaman por ti a la puerta"-Dijo de tal manera que señalaba la salida de mi habitación.

-"¿Quién es? Y a estas horas…"-Dije poniéndome de pie para salir.

-"No lo sé…ni siquiera lo conozco yo"- Ike se retiro al terminar la oración, y yo solo me dedique a pensar en quien podría ser y para mi sorpresa vi a Stan en la puerta saludándome amablemente! O_O ¿Cómo es que supo donde vivía?.

-"Disculpe, Sra. ¿Puedo llevarme a Kyle por un minuto?"- Dijo Stan de una manera bastante cortes.

Mi madre no negó nada, hasta parecía feliz por el hecho de que tuviera un amigo con el cual salir, así que no hubo ningún problema.

Ambos caminábamos por las calles en silencio, hasta que preferí mejor comenzar una charla:

-"¿Me estas acosando o algo así? ¿Cómo resulta que ahora sabes donde vivo?"-Dije en un intento de bromear con él.

Stan rio y me miro por un segundo:

-"No, simplemente me entraba la duda, y pregunte por si alguien sabia donde vivías, por suerte Butters pudo decirme"- Dijo con su mirada hacia adelante.

Butters? Oh, si… ahora recuerdo, supongo que el habría visto desde donde venia cuando chocamos en la mañana.

-"Quiero mostrarte algo, acompáñame…"-Decía Stan mientras me llevaba por detrás de algunas casas.

-"¿Y este tan repentino acercamiento de confianza?... ¿Por qué este trato tan amigable? "- Dije con cierta duda

-"No lo sé… siento que puedo confiar en ti"-

Esa frase, me hizo sentir tan bien, dudo que alguien haya confiado en mi tan rápido.

En nuestro largo transcurso pude ver como estábamos en la azotea de alguna casa o algo así, pude ver con poca claridad un atardecer bastante bonito, algo que dudaba se viera seguido aquí, en un lugar donde el frio prevalece pero de una manera confortable.

-"Sabes…de vez en cuando vengo aquí para relajarme, supongo que tú necesitas eso, me equivoco?"- Me lo dijo con tanta confianza que sentía algo de alegría dentro…cosa que llevaba años sin sentir.

-"Si, supongo que ya lo necesitaba…"-

En ese momento sentí como el apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, cosa que hizo que mis mejillas hirvieran otra vez!

-"Creo que…seremos buenos amigos, Kyle"-Dijo aquellas palabras sin mirarme pero podía asegurar que no me estaba mintiendo.

Me acostumbre a su brazo y solo me quede mirando a ese Sol que sabía que sería difícil volver a ver…

-"Si…amigos…"-

**Que les ha parecido, si es un asco, avísenme! T_T Ohh…pero sinceramente me ha gustado, es la típica escena que uno desearía ver…es más, la voy a dibujar, actualizare mañana! Eso sí puedo asegurarlo ^/^ espero y les haya gustado mis queridísimos lectores.**

**Seguid leyendo! Bye Bye miau! 3333**


	3. Chapter 3 Revelaciones sin interés

**Hola que tal! Yo de nuevo, como lo prometí, ¡a actualizar! Sinceramente me encuentro bastante inspirada ahora que han terminado los exámenes *_* Casi con ganas de llegar a la parte de esta historia en la que soy una experta: "¡El Lemon!". Pero, no! Hay que tener paciencia ^^ si no, no habría sentido en la historia **** …pero no se preocupen…ya está cerca ;) **

**Ahora los dejo con mi historia, ojala les guste y dejen muchitos reviews para salvarme de mi enfermedad mental *O* Besos~**

**Parte 3: Revelaciones sin interes**

Estaba enredado entre las sabanas de mi cama pensando en lo que había sucedido hacia apenas unas horas, me parecía una fabulosa noticia el saber que alguien ahora se considerara uno de mis mejores amigos, y no es como si yo tuviera muchos ¬¬.

Puse mi brazo sobre mi frente, eran aproximadamente la 1:35 a.m. y no podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en Stan, ¿tan interesado estaba en una relación amistosa con migo que incluso se puso a averiguar donde vivía? ¡Eso me parece acoso! Y a pesar de que en mi cabeza me pareciera algo extraño, algo en mi interior me provocaba cierta sensación placentera imaginar que alguien se interesaba en mi amistad… ¡¿Y ahora que digo?!¡¿Desde cuándo empecé a pensar en esas mariconadas?! Joder… a mi realmente no me interesa lo que Stan quiera de mí, no, no me interesa…

…

Desperté algo agitado de mi cama, al menos esta vez no estaba retrasado y me dirigí a la escuela, en el transcurso del camino volví a encontrarme con Butters, al cual, le pregunte si era verdad que Stan le había preguntado donde vivía; el no negó nada:

-"Parecía muy interesado en saber de ti..."- Me decía Butters con cierto grado de confusión, incluso a mi me parecía extraño, pero al mismo tiempo me intrigaba.

Justo cuando llegue me dirigí enseguida a mi casillero para tomar los libros de la primera clase, en eso escuche levemente una voz que parecía despedirse:

-"Luego nos vemos, Kyle"- Voltee lentamente y vi como Stan se retiraba con Wendy hacia otro salón, mientras se despedía de mí, no pude evitar sonreír y regresarle la despedida.

-"Supongo que le interesas mucho a Stan…"-Escuche decir justo detrás de mí, a lo cual yo correspondí volteando rápidamente, justo frente a mi me encontré a un chico recargado en los casilleros, tenía un aspecto de seriedad, usaba una chaqueta azul oscuro junto con un gorro del mismo color:

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- Parecía como si lo que había dicho hace un momento me hubiera intrigado bastante.

-"Craig…"-Dijo aquel chico sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

-"Craig?... ¿A qué te referías con lo de hace un momento?"-Mencione yo con un poco de extrañes en mis palabras.

Al parecer ese chico, "Craig", no tenía tanto afán en contestar mi pregunta y simplemente soltó una risita en cierto gesto de burla hacia mí.

-"Me sorprende que seas tú el único que no lo note"-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y acercándose un poco.

-"No te burles de mi, chico... No soy burla de nadie"-La actitud de Craig estaba comenzando a fastidiarme, sobre todo el hecho de que mantenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Insistí nuevamente por una respuesta, su sonrisa bajo y giro los ojos en gesto de molestia.

-"Stan…parece realmente interesado en ti, ¿no lo has notado?"-Dijo esto sin denotar interés en sus palabras.

-"Realmente no es como si me interesara como actúa el conmigo"-Trate de mantener mi cordura en ese momento, estaba comenzando a molestarme.

Craig se acerco un poco más:

-"Mira, te diré que no te fíes mucho de él… realmente no se dé que sería capaz ese tipo, a demás es muy sobre protector con su novia Wendy y-"-En ese momento me paralice y lo interrumpí antes de que él pudiera terminar.

-"¿Novia? ¿Acaso el…?"-Craig me miro con seriedad, sentía como si el supiera mi reacción de shock ante esa noticia.

-"Si, así es, ¿no lo sabías?"-Me dijo esto sin dirigirme la mirada.-"Lo que más me sorprende es que a pesar de que este con ella, te trate como si…como si él quisiera algo más de ti.

¿Acaso este tipo solo quería molestarme? Y lo más extraño, ¿Qué Stan quiere algo más de mi?...

-"No logro comprenderte…"-Dije esto tratando de negar el hecho de que me logre sentir mal por su comentario, agache mi mirada, preferí que este tipo no viera mi reacción, escuche como volvía a reír y sentí como jalaba de mi chaqueta y me acercaba a su rostro, dejándonos aproximadamente a unos 10 cm de distancia:

-"¿Y si el…solo quisiera jugar contigo?"- Este tipo me sonreía con una tranquilidad sorprendente, era una sonrisa bastante seductora en cierto sentido, lo cual me hizo quedarme congelado ante la posición en la que estaba y fue cuando sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a arder por la distancia en la que me encontraba, y lo cerca que estaba yo ante sus labios, no encontraba palabras adecuadas para decirle, ni siquiera sabía yo como me sentía.

Craig cerró los ojos y me soltó bruscamente, provocando que mi espalda chocara con los casilleros, me miro otra vez con esa sonrisa seductora suya, soltó una risita y después se retiro, ya solo quedaba yo observando como él me hacia un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida:

-"Nos veremos…Kyle Broflovski"-El continuo con su andar tranquilo mientras yo lo observaba.

Toque mi rostro, estaba caliente, Joder, ese maldito… acababa de burlarse de mi… dijo aquello como si…como si realmente me importara. Claro que no me importaba… no era como si a mí me gustara Stan o algo así… ¿verdad?...

Recuerdo que al comenzar el receso yo todavía seguía algo apaciguado por lo de hace unas horas, y cuando me dispuse a levantar la mirada mis ojos chocaron con los de Stan a lo lejos.

Me congele, no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía irme o quedarme? Era todo un jodido dilema, y cuando me di la vuelta para poder irme de una buena vez...:

-"Kyle! Hasta que te veo ¿Dónde estabas?"- Me dijo el atravesándose en mi camino.

-"¿Yo?... hehe… bueno…estaba en clases, ¿donde mas estaría? ^^U"- Dije yo con algo de nervios.

Stan me miro algo confundido, se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

-"¿Te sucede algo, Kyle?"- Dijo Stan tratando de verme el rostro.

-"No, nada…tuve una plática con un chico llamado Craig… no sabía que tenias novia"- En mis palabras lograba identificar un serio sentimiento de molestia, ¿Qué me ocurría? Solo éramos amigos, no es como si sucediera algo entre nosotros o como si nos volviéramos en una típica pareja cursi de maricas que se la pasa estudiando en una escuela donde sobre pueblan los locos!

Stan parecía sorprendido por lo que dije, parecía como querer cambiar la conversación:

-"Este…si, se llama Wendy"-Dijo esto mirando hacia otro lado.-"¿Hay…algún problema con eso?"-.

Negué con la cabeza y me dispuse mejor a retirarme… No me importaba… ¿Qué tenia de malo que él tuviera novia? Yo estoy bien, no estoy celoso, no estoy molesto! ¡No me pasa nada!.

Stan jalo de mi muñeca y me hizo mirarle a los ojos, lo cual provoco que me pusiera más nervioso:

-"Enserio… ¿te pasa algo?"- Yo trataba de no mirarle, no quería verlo, nada más, no me sucedía nada! Solo quería estar solo.

Y fue justo en el instante en el que le insistí que no e sucedía nada que me llevo hacia un rincón oculto detrás de la escuela, eso me puso más nervioso y provoco que tratara de salirme de su agarre, me apoyo a la pared y bloqueo mis salidas…

-"Kyle… no puedes mentirme"-

Stan acaricio mi mejilla y sostuvo mi mentón dirigiéndome a su rostro… comenzando a acercarme a sus labios, ya no sabía qué hacer, y solamente… me deje llevar…

**Nya, nya!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Kyle, mi pequeño uke, ya pasó por 2 momentos algo vergonzosos para él en este capítulo, pero se ve tan tierno :D. Eh dejado en la intriga a este capítulo *_* …Espero y les haya gustado…es mas…voy a hacer un dibujo de las dos escenas que me gustaron XD, la de Craig y la de Stan, me gusta mucho dibujar Yaoi ^^ …ojala y les haya gustado, sigan leyendo y muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi historia, bye bye miau~**


End file.
